A new Chance for Love
by Albel The wicked one
Summary: Tifa was always in love with Cloud, but Cloud has rejected her to the point it was heartbreaking. now since Tifa has given up on love, itsup to the Match Makers, Sora Aerith and Yuffie to But when Yuffie matches Tifa up with an unexpected person will love
1. A new home

-1Hi!

This is my first Kh2 fanfic I hope you like! I thought of it when I was playing KH2 enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kh2

Before I start typing I want to compare some of the characters with movie stars! Just the ff ones thank you and Sora so here we go:

Leon-Tom Cruise

Cloud-Brad Pitt

Sephiroth-Bruce Willis

That's all for this chapter! So let the typing begin!

Sora: Whoot! Lets get going R/R!

Me: Hey! Hold the phone! I'm the authoress! I say when we get this show on the road!

Sora: Get on with it!

Me: Hush Child! Okay R/R! kicks Sora into the story Your part of it too!

Sora: Darn you! 

R/R! PLEASE!

It was three days since Tifa Lockheart stayed at Hallow Bastion. The castle was grand enough to fit the whole town with ease, but this wasn't the case. Three days ago Tifa's heart was broken, so no heartless or nobody wanted a broken heart. The brunette woman stared out the window of her room, her mind in great thought. The events of the past race through her.

FLASHBACK

"_Will you just stop following me!" A Blonde haired man shouted. Tifa stood stunned at what she heard. _

"_But I.." She began only to be interrupted by a very angry Cloud. _

"_I don't want anymore to do with you can't you just leave me alone, why can't you just see I don't love you?" Cloud shouted. Tifa took a few steps back. She couldn't believe this was happening she wanted it to be dream, ever since Sora saved everything was able to find Cloud a lot quicker. But to think he knew her secret that she kept inside for so long. She couldn't stop the tears from showing as they fell onto her hot pink cheeks. She clenched her fists as if she was ready to hit him. He had no right to be so mean and rude to her, but her strength quickly vanished as she pivoted and began to walk away. _

"_I was foolish to think your any different then the heartless.." She spoke in a voice which made cloud tremble a bit. _

"_What you say!" But when Cloud turned around Tifa had indeed vanished. Tifa wandered from world to world looking and searching for a place to call home, she had no desire to ever see Cloud again, not after the way he wounded her. She adventurally found herself in Hallow Bastion. She felt weak and delirious she hadn't eaten for days. She finally gave up and collapsed near the Bailey. She didn't know how long she was there, but when she awoke she was in the castle. She sat up to find Aerith and Yuffie peering down at her to see if she was fine. _

"_Tifa are you okay? Aerith. She didn't speak only nodded, she had no desire to speak. _

"_We found you collapsed by the bailey what on earth happened to you!" Yuffie asked. Tifa still didn't give them any type of answer. Aerith and Yuffie looked to each other, they exchanged worried glances. Just then Leon entered the room. Her eyes slowly met the door, then finally Leon's. _

"_Oh, your awake, that is a good sign." Tifa lowered her glance to the wooden floor. _

"_Leon I think her voice is broken, she won't say anything." Yuffie began to explain. Aerith nodded. Leon made his way over to Tifa's bed and knelt down by her. _

"_Something happened…between you and Cloud?" He guessed. Tifa's eyes went wide then she looked away. Leon got up. _

"_Give her some time." He said and exited. Tifa watched him then looked back at her friends. _

"_I'm sorry.." She finally said after several moments. Yuffie and Aerith smiled. _

"_Don't worry about it! Will you explain what happened to you? You look so skinny, How about you tell us after dinner." Aerith smiled and walked out of the room. _

"_Oh! There are some fresh clean clothes on the dresser! Hurry up and change, Sora's staying here for a while, he wants to hang with all of us." Yuffie grinned and exited the room with Aerith. Tifa smiled softly. She got dress and found everyone in the dining hall. She sat down and smiled. _

"_Feeling better Tifa?" Leon asked and sat beside her. She nodded. _

"_Thank you. I wasn't feeling to well." She replied _

"_Well it looks like you haven't eaten in weeks, you should take better care of yourself." Leon scolded her. She laughed softly as Aerith and Yuffie entered and seated. _

END FLASHBACK

Tifa stared out the window. "Hmmm..its so hard to forget the pain.." she whispered to herself. There was a knock at the door and Yuffie and Aerith entered.

"Tifa Tifa Tifa!" Yuffie rushed in excitedly.

"What is it?" She responded.

"We know what will cheer you up! A job!" Yuffie grinned.

"That's right."

"Job what kind of job?" She asked.

"I have a friend who owns the restaurant down in town, he said he would love to give you a waitressing job." Aerith explained. Tifa smiled slightly.

"Since your no longer head over heels for cloud this will give you a chance to flirt with all the cute waiters." Yuffie grinned.

"But.."

"Tifa, there are plenty of other fish in the sea! Think of it as a opptunty to look around that big ocean." Aerith encourage.

"I see. Okay then." Tifa smiled.

"Great lets go!" Yuffie cheered.

Everyone stood at the entrance of the castle. Tifa looked at Leon and smiled.

"Your coming as well?" she asked him.

"Well I have nothing better to do. So yeah." Leon replied simply. Yuffie stared at Leon then to Tifa, then to Leon again, and back a Tifa. She grabbed Aerith and rushed back inside the castle.

"Hey! Whats up Yuffie?" Aerith asked.

"I just got a killer idea!" Yuffie grinned.

"What kind of idea?" Sora asked randomly appearing.

"Sora! Come here it looks like your part of this now too!" Yuffie grabbed him. They huddled in a circle.

"Why don't we get Leon and Tifa together?" Yuffie whispered. Aerith and Sora looked to each other confused.

"Is Leon even capable of loving someone?" Sora asked.

"Of course he is! He had a girlfriend before and her name was Rinoa."

"Rinoa?"

"Anyway Tifa is going through a tough time ever since Cloud told her off, so she is lovesick and Leon is no acceptation to the rule. If we put them together it be like killing two birds with one stone!" Yuffie smiled proudly.

"Yeah okay!" Sora smiled. "Count me in!"

"Me too, I wanna make sure everyone ends up happy." Aerith smiled. They walked back over to Leon and Tifa.

"Where did you two go?" Leon asked.

"Oh we wanted to wake up Sora from his nap!" Yuffie made up. Sora and Aerith nodded. Leon raised an eyebrow. Tifa smiled.

"Shall we get going?" she asked. Everyone nodded and began to head to the market place.

"So Yuffie what kind of restaurant is this?" Tifa asked.

"A strip club."

"WHAT!" Everyone except Yuffie shouted.

"Relax! I'm kidding!" Yuffie giggled.

"Don't scare me like that." Tifa sighed.

"that wasn't funny Yuffie." Leon scolded. They entered the marketplace.

"Relax its an café like restaurant, the owner is named Owens." Yuffie smiled and lead Tifa through the back Tifa followed.

"Mr. Owens here is the friend I was talking about." Yuffie smiled.

"Ah, Yuffie so this is your friend Eh, she a mighty pretty filly that she is." The owner spoke. Tifa smiled.

"Well she can work here, Yuffie go get her, her uniform." Yuffie darted off and returned with a box.

"Here ya go Tifa! Me and everyone is gonna go back to the castle, after your work shift I'll send Leon you come and pick you up. " Yuffie waved and walked out. Tifa opened the box to see a maid's outfit it was red and had matching high heels.

"Its very pretty." Tifa smiled.

"You can go change in the bathroom. You can take the uniform home too." Owens said and walked out. "You can start by serving the first four tables." Owens told her. Tifa made her way to the bathroom she changed. She walked out and smiled. She stared outside.

"It looks like its about to rain.." Tifa sighed. Tifa began her work she remembered when she was a bar hostess in Midgar, but that was in the past now. She didn't want to remember Cloud or the places that they spent together. So she worked for that whole afternoon. She smiled as she helped clean up. She froze when she heard the giant crack of thunder. She hated storms. She was so afraid of thunder and lighting.

"Uhh…Mr. Owens…thank you for hiring me." She smiled and bowed.

"No problem Ms. Lockheart. Go home before you get wet." He looked outside. Tifa gulped and stepped outside. She looked around but couldn't find Leon. She wandered down the street.

"Hey you shouldn't wander by yourself." Leon spoke tapping her on the shoulder. Tifa nearly screamed and turned around. " Hi Leon." she smiled. He smiled softly.

"Come on lets go before it sta-" But he was interrupted by a crack of lighting and a roar of thunder Tifa jumped as it began to down pour, they both getting soaked.

"Come on lets go!" He grabbed her hand and began to run. Tifa could barely see in front of her so she tighten her grip slightly on his hand. Leon noticed this and blushed faintly, he shook his head and ran to the bailey. Tifa panted as she sat down. She was freezing, the uniform was a short frilly skirt and a matching top, so she was completely cold. Leon stared at her for a moment.

"You alright?" He asked. Tifa nodded but shivered. Leon sighed as he stared at the rain fall. "Looks like were stuck until it clears up." He slowly slid his jacket off and handed it to her.

"You need this more then I do." Tifa took it slowly.

"Thank you, Leon." She wrapped the jacket around her shoulders.

"Its nothing, I can stand the cold, and in that outfit I'm sure your freezing your butt off."

Tifa blushed. A crack of lighting hit the ground near them and tifa screamed, she sat in the corner with her arms over her head. Leon stared at her.

"You really don't like storms.." He said and walked over to her. He sat down next to her. Tifa blushed.

"I really hate storms.." She muttered.

"Well, I dun like them either I hate getting wet when its this cold outside." He looked at her. She stared back down at the ground.

"Tifa..I would like to know what Cloud said to you, to make you look so sad." Leon finally said after a few minutes.

Tifa stared at him. She nodded. She told him everything. She couldn't help but let a tear escape her eye. Leon watched her with a hint of worry in his eyes as he wiped away the tear. Tifa blushed slightly.

"I think. You can find someone else better." Leon told her.

"It depends where you look." Tifa was taken by surprise and began to think about what he said. She looked at him as he sat there with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. She couldn't help but have a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, which made her feel a bit nervous around Leon. She couldn't exactly put it into words….

Chapter one Complete! Read and Review


	2. The cold and the Date

Second chapter of broken hearts and new love! I hope you really like this!

Well R/R!

CHAPTER II

There was a long pause between Leon and Tifa. It had been raining for hours and they couldn't find anything to talk about. They were two different people who accidentally found each other. Tifa hated being alone. She couldn't stand it. She wondered if Leon felt the same. She took in a deep breath.

"How much longer is it going to rain?" she asked him softly. The brown haired man stared at Tifa with his hazel eyes. He looked through the clearing in the bailey to see the castle in the distance. He looked back to Tifa.

"It won't be much longer..." He replied to the worry looking maiden. Tifa looked at the entrance and smiled. She didn't know why she was smiling for what it for was. Ever since Leon had given her his jacket she felt very jumpy and excited but she didn't know why. Or for what reason but she didn't want to give it back to him. (A/N: Neither would I)

"Leon…" Tifa began. Leon stared directly into her ruby eyes. She gulped.

"Why are you being so nice to me, I mean..." she began but seem to stutter. Leon raised his brow at her.

"Tifa…you been alone a long time right?" He asked. Tifa nodded.

"I think its time you weren't anymore, I mean whats the point of being with Cloud? All he desires is Sephiroth..." Leon smirked. Tifa blinked a few times and began to laugh.

"You better hope Cloud doesn't hear you say that..." Tifa smiled and wiped away a tear from her eye. Soon the rain ceased to fall and Leon stood up as the rays of the sun peeked through the bailey. Leon turned to Tifa who was staring out at the castle. The rays hit her hair just right to make her hair look like a chestnut color. The light made her skin gleam like the stars. Leon could only stare at her in silence for a moment. Tifa turned and noticed Leon staring at her.

"Should we be going?" Tifa asked. Leon quickly snapped back to reality. He nodded. Tifa handed him his coat. He took it and wrapped it around him; he slid his hands into the arm holes and fixed it so it fitted his body. Tifa's cheeks were like scarlet. She looked away and began to walk back to the castle that she was staying. Leon followed her silently. It was a long walk back home. They entered the main hall of the castle to see Yuffie greet them.

"Where have you guys been?" The ninja girl jumped to them hugging them.

"We missed you..." Aerith entered the room and sighed out of the relief. Leon only grumbled under his breath as he made his way to his room silently.

"Where were you guys?" Yuffie turned and asked Tifa. The red eyed woman blinked and scratched the back of her head.

"The bailey." Tifa sighed as she confessed. Everyone blinked and grinned.

"OH! You guys were together! I knew you guys were seeing each other in secret!" Yuffie teased.

"NO! It's not like that!" Tifa growled.

"Yuffie was only teasing." Aerith so gently spoke. Yuffie nodded.

"Is there something wrong with Leon?" Sora asked walking down the stairs. Everyone turned and smiled at the Teen.

"There is something wrong with Leon?" Tifa asked. Sora nodded.

"I think he has a cold he didn't look too well…" Sora informed. Tifa thought for a second and gasped. She hurried upstairs.

"Whats with her?" Aerith wondered. Tifa walked into Leon's room. He was curled on the bed attempting to sleep.

"Who's there?" Leon asked.

"Tifa." She informed. He turned to see her/his face was pale and his cheeks were flush. Tifa knelt by his bed.

"If you hadn't gave me your coat then you wouldn't been sick." She finally said. Leon shrugged. "I'll go get some medicine." Tifa got up, but felt a hand grab her arm.

"No! I hate medicine." Leon spoke and sat up.

"How will you ever get better?"

"My body can fight it off." Tifa rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. She made her way down to the others.

"Leon is sick and he says he won't take his medicine." Tifa sighed.

"Oh dear last time Leon got sick he was in bed for a week cause he didn't take medicine." Aerith sighed.

"I know how we can give him his medicine." Yuffie grinned. Tifa blinked. Yuffie explained the plan to Tifa, her eyes widen.

"I can't do that!" Tifa looked away.

"Do you want Leon to get better?" Yuffie fumed. Tifa nodded and sighed defeated. Yuffie shoved the medicine in her hands and pushed up the stairs. Tifa gulped and entered his room. He was asleep. The black haired woman crept over to his bed. Fortunate of her he was sleeping on his back. Tifa placed the pill in her mouth them looked to Leon. Her heart skipped as she lowered and placed her lips to his. She transferred the medicine to him. And naturally in his sleep he swallowed it. Tifa placed the second pill in her mouth and again she kissed him in order to transfer the medicine into him, but this time Leon slowly opened his eyes. When he realized what just happened Tifa already ran out of the room. " Sorry!" she cried and ran down the hall, she ran past Yuffie and up into her room, she locked the door and flopped on the bed. Her cheeks were redder then fire. Her heart raced like she was running very fast. She knew Leon saw her kiss him.

Leon sat up in bed and placed his finger to his lips. His heart raced.

"_What the? Why was Tifa kissing me?" _ He thought to himself. He looked out the window and sighed.

"I wonder…" He wiped his mouth to find traces of medicine on his lips. He blinked and then understood.

"Was she. That worried over me..?" He asked the air. Leon was still too far sick to care at the moment, so he fell back asleep.

The Next Day

Leon awoke exactly at nine o clock. The sun peeked through the curtains in his room. He sat up and remembered what had happened. He blushed slightly but regained his composure. The brown haired man got up and changed his clothes. He walked out of his room to smell the sweet aroma of breakfast cooking and since he skipped dinner last night he was a very hungry gunblade specialist. He made his way to the dining room in his cool manner. He saw Yuffie, Aerith and Sora eating breakfast at the table. He wondered where Tifa was.

"Oh! Leon your well?" Aerith asked. He nodded and sat down.

"Feeling better pal?" Yuffie asked attempting to hold back laughter. He narrowed his eyes at Yuffie.

"So what did you tell her? Hmm Yuffie?" Leon questioned. Yuffie gave an innocent smile as she scarped down food.

"I just told her that if she really cared for you then she would have to give you he medicine through the lips, since you were too weak to chew it." Yuffie grinned.

"I was asleep!" He growled. Yuffie then broke into laughter.

"We had to get into you someway." Aerith smiled.

"Where is Tifa anyway?" He asked.

"She won't leave her room. She didn't even eat dinner…" Aerith sighed.

"Yeah, I think she has been crying I thought I heard her crying..." Sora spoke up. Leon sighed and glared at Yuffie. He made his way back upstairs. They smiled as they watched him go seek Tifa. Leon stood at Tifa's door. It was locked.

"_This is my old room…I know how to get into it…" _He thought to himself and knocked on the door knob three times, it cracked open and he grinned. He stepped in graceful to see Tifa sleeping peacefully on her bed. Her hair surrounded her in a way that made her look innocent and harmonic. She seems to be having a good dream for there was a soft smile on her face. Leon stared at her for a long time. He couldn't help but admire her. The brown haired man knelt by her bedside and watched as the beauty slept.

"…_Tifa…" _ He thought and leaned down, his lips inches from hers. He stopped and sighed. He stood up and walked out of her room and down the stairs. He left the castle. Leon found himself at the Bailey. He sat down and began to think.

"Why…Why did I make that promise...?" He muttered to himself.

Flashback

"Please take care of her..." Cloud spoke his back to Leon. Leon stared at his best friend cloud with despair in his eyes.

"Are you sure about this? You'll break her. She loves you dearly." He began.

"I know! But. I can't let her get hurt. If Sephiroth was ever to find out…"

"I know…"

"So that's why I will force myself to hate Tifa...it will be hard but I have too..."

"And what then? After you defeat Sephiroth…what will become of you and Tifa?" Leon asked.

"Nothing…for I will never be able to defeat Sephiroth he is my darkness." Leon stared at Cloud.

"Make this promise to protect Tifa…from a distance…" Cloud turned to Leon. Leon looked down then back at him.

"Alright…I promise..." Leon forced the words to come out of his mouth.

End flashback

Leon opened his eyes and stared at the grey wall. He sighed and stood. He returned to the castle and ate breakfast.

Tifa awoke from her pleasant dream. "What wonderful dream..." Tifa smiled. She looked around to see her door open. She gasped slightly.

"Must have been the maid." She concluded. Tifa walked down to the kitchen to get a snack she saw Leon and Leon saw her. Tifa blushed deeply and went to the kitchen.

"Hey..." Leon spoke. Tifa froze in her place. She turned to him slowly.

Leon got up and walked over to her. He stared into her eyes. Tifa's heart pounded so hard she felt it would fall out of her chest.

"Thanks…" That's all that came to his mind. Tifa smiled.

"Your welcome, you should like medicine..." She giggled. Leon smiled softly. She blushed at this it wasn't everyday you got to see Leon smile.

"So do you have to work today?" He asked.

"No." She replied.

"Oh alright." He said and walked away.

Meanwhile Yuffie and Sora were hanging in Aerith's room plotting.

"I have an idea!" Sora jumped up and down excitedly. Everyone turned to Sora.

"Tell us!" Yuffie demanded. Sora nodded.

"Why don't we set Leona and Tifa on a blind date? Ya know not tell them they will actually see each other!" Sora stood proud of his idea. Yuffie clapped her hands together and grinned.

"I love that idea!" Yuffie grinned and stared at Aerith who smiled back.

"How will we get them to go along with it?" Aerith then asked. Everyone blinked and sighed.

"Let's bribe them!" Yuffie rushed out. Aerith and Sora went to talk to Tifa while Yuffie went to Leon.

"Leon! Can we talk?" Yuffie asked. Leon turned.

"What is it?" He asked.

Yuffie explained that he has been chosen to go on a blind date with a super model and she will pay him 10000 munny if he goes through with it.

"No." He said simply.

"Oh Squall Leonheart is afraid?" She teased. Leon turned.

"No! I'm not!" Leon growled.

"Sounds like your backing down from a challenge." She grinned.

"I am not!"

"Do this! For me! Come on!" Yuffie pushed him. Leon sighed.

"Fine, but I'm only in it for the money…" He mumbled.

"When is the date?" he asked.

"Tonight..." she grinned. "Now go get ready!" she kicked him up the stairs. Leon sighed once more and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Tifa!" Sora called and ran over to her. She smiled and turned to greet him.

"Whats up kid?" she grinned. Sora smiled.

"Tifa, Aerith and I thought it would do you good to go on a blind date..." Sora explained.

"A blind date?" she asked. Sora nodded.

Tifa shook her head. "No. but thanks..."

"Aww come on, all the time I took to pick out a suitable guy." Sora began to sniffle. Tifa looked at him sadly.

"Sora…pleases not the face..." she begged him. He looked up with a pitiful look in his eyes. Tifa instantly huggled him.

"Okay fine I'll do it!" she sighed and walked up and got ready. Sora grinned.

"The cuteness works everytime." Then he went and reported to Yuffie.

"Okay I told them to meet at the restaurant. " Aerith grinned.

"Oh good idea cause at night it goes really fancy with the dancing and stuff!" Yuffie grinned.

"This is going so smoothly!" Yuffie clapped. Sora grinned.

That night …

Tifa stared in her mirror she hadn't been dressed up since she went to her semi formal in high school. She wore a white blouse with a black skirt. She wore a necklace and high heels. She smelt of jasmine, her hair was up in a clip. He looked a lot different. She took a deep breath and walked out. She snuck out of the castle and headed to the restaurant.

"This super model is very late." Leon brooded as he leaned against the wall. He wore a long sleeve black top with dark blue jeans. He wore his regular coat and necklace. His hair seem to be a tad neater but not by much. He was wearing cologne. He continued to wait for this "Blind" date. He was about to leave when..

"Leon?" Tiff cried and stared at Leon. Leon's eyes widen when he saw Tifa standing there. He didn't know what was going on.

"Tifa?" He asked.


End file.
